Monsters B
''Monsters B&B ''is an upcoming 2019 American computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Disney Television Animation and Brown Bag Films, in association with Pixar Animation Studios. It is a crossover between the Disney/Pixar film, Monsters, Inc., and the Disney Junior animated series, Vampirina. The film is set to premiere on Disney Channel October 19, 2019. Plot Sixteen years since their last encounter with Boo, Mike and Sulley decide to pay a visit to see her. As they go through her door, they notice a different person sleeping in her bed. They come to realization that they waited too long and Boo has moved away. Later at night, Mike devises a plan to go to the human world to find Boo. The next morning, the two monsters pack their bags, sneaks through a door at Monsters, Inc., and makes their way to the human world. Later on, Mike and Sulley find themselves in the middle of nowhere. Their journey comes to a halt when a severe thunderstorm passes through them. Mike and Sulley try to take cover as they slip and slide through hills of mud. The two climb and hide in a large tree until a lightning bolt and Sulley's weight pushes it down to the ground and starts rolling down the hill. The two jumps off the rolling tree branch and find themselves in the city. As the rain starts to die down, the guys find a flyer for a Scare B&B and decide to stay over there until the storm clears. After Mike and Sulley's finds the Scare B&B, they are greeted by the owners, Boris and Oxana Hauntley. They have the two monsters check in and guides them to their room. While unpacking, Mike uses their laptop to find a way to search for Boo. Sulley uses the time to look around B&B. As Mike searches through the web, he finds an online wanted poster of a mysterious man in a clown costume, with the reward for finding him being a sports car. Mike rushes downstairs to show Sulley. Meanwhile, Vampirina and her human best friend, Poppy, arrives back to the house from school. The girls meet Mike and Sulley and they all introduce themselves to each other. Vee, excited to meet her new guests, shows Mike and Sulley around the B&B. During the tour, Mike and Sulley meets Demi the ghost, Gregoria the gargoyle, and a bunch of the other monsters that live or work at the B&B. Later at dinner, Oxana announces their annual monster masquerade party that is to be held at the B&B. With so much work to be done for the party, Sulley volunteers to help them get ready for the event. Mike, wanting to get back on their quest, also agrees to help out. Oxana thanks the guys by extending their days staying at their B&B. While organizing the party, Mike suggests he should perform one of his comedy routines, which Boris and Oxana would love for him to do. Vee informs Poppy that she and their other friend, Bridget, can come to the party if they wear a monster disguise. After a while, Sulley begins to enjoy bonding with Vee, since she reminds him a lot about Boo. He goes outside to their backyard to play with Vee and Poppy while Mike practices his comedy routine with Demi. Meanwhile, the mysterious man in the clown costume quietly spies on them and slowly disappears into the darkness. The next day, a huge crowd of monsters and ghouls arrives to the Scare B&B for the monster masquerade. Poppy and Bridget, wearing their monster disguises, comes inside and meets up with Vee. Sulley mingles with the other monsters before the show begins. Vee, enjoying Sulley and Mike's company, wishes they could stay with them forever. After a few other monsters finish their performances, Mike and Demi goes up on stage to perform their comedy show, which the everyone enjoys. Suddenly, the clown person arrives to the party carrying a large bag. Suspicious, Sulley follows him upstairs to Vee's bedroom. The clown man takes off his mask and reveals himself as Randall, Sulley's old rival. Randall opens his back to take out Poppy's brother, Edgar. Suddenly, The Boogeyman, the most notorious monster from Transylvania, crashes the party and disturbs the guests. To be continued... Voice cast * Billy Crystal '''as '''Mike Wazowski * John Goodman '''as '''James P. "Sulley" Sullivan * Reese Witherspoon As Sophie ”Sofia” Balthazar/Wazowski * Isabella Cramp/Becky G '''as '''Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley/Vexy Huntley * Jordan Alexa Davis as Poppy * ViviAnn Yee as Bridget * Lauren Graham as Oxana Hauntley * James Van Der Beek as Boris Hauntley * Wanda Sykes as Gregoria * Cree Summer as Edna * Mitchell Whitfield as Demi * Benji Risley as Edgar * Dee Bradley Baker as Wolfie * Chris Parnell as The Boogeyman * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs * Bob Peterson '''as '''Roz Production TBA Release The film is set to premiere on Disney Channel October 19, 2019. Category:Disney Category:Pixar Movies Category:Animated films Category:Crossover films